


I See You

by sassylittleship



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, Future Fic, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Roommates, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylittleship/pseuds/sassylittleship
Summary: Steve and Billy are roommates.Billy forgets to lock the door.Steve can't handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

The thing is that Steve knows he's being an idiot.

He just can't help himself at this point.

It started in August when he walked into his dorm, excited to start the next chapter of his life. Hopefully, this part would involve less small town drama, monsters, and bratty pre-teens(they were brats no matter how much he cared for them).

Except, because the universe seemed to have something against him, when he arrived in his room the first time, it turns out his roommate would be a familiar face.

Billy fucking _Hargrove_ , looking no different from the moment they met, turned around, looked surprised for a millisecond, and then gave him a nasty smirk. Steve was a moment from turning tail and running because _no_ , this could not be happening. However, Steve paused for a moment. He's grown a lot in the past year. He wasn't one to run from a challenge and _Billy Hargrove_ wasn't going to be the one to break him. He's faced actual goddamn monsters for god sake.

So instead of running, Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Is that you, Hargrove?" Oh how the tables have turned.

If Steve really thought about that moment, like really thought about it, he could have sworn Billy's smile softened slightly when he responded.

"Yeah it's me, Harrington, don't cream your pants."

 

*********

 

Fast forward a few months and they've actually gotten pretty close.

After a few black eyes and a night of drunk confessions, the two of them realized they had much more in common than they thought. Billy opened up about his father and Steve talked about his nightmares(though he never completely explained them). At some point they had become each other's person.

Then Alex happened.

Steve had walked back to their dorm one night after a late, solitary study session at the library(usually he went with Billy but he had had a group project).

As he turned the door knob he heard noises of exertion, figuring that billy was probably working out, and he just walked in(possibly hoping to catch a glimpse of that sweaty, toned, delicious looking-)

But he walked in to a scene he had not even thought to expect.

There was Billy, on his own bed with Alex, a basketball teammate, balls deep in his ass.

Now, the entire time that Billy and Steve lived together, Steve could not think of anytime when he's seen Billy go home with anybody, let alone with a guy.

Steve stood stock still in the doorway just staring. There was a war going on in his head.

One part of him was kind of pissed. Like at least put a freaking sock on the door. At least let Steve know that he was fucking their teammate. He thought they told each other anything and that hurt a little.

And the other part of him... well.... He would be lying if he said he was a completely straight dude. And he may or may not have had a tiny, itty bitty( read: massive) freak out when he realized one day after seeing Billy come out of the bathroom, having forgotten a towel when going in for a shower, that he could possibly have a thing for gorgeous, mullet-headed assholes. He had called Nancy in a complete and utter panic. God bless her for talking him off the edge and helping him to admit that, yeah, a part of him definitely did like guys. Specifically Billy. Not that he ever thought hyper masculine Billy  _fucking_ Hargrove would ever play for the same team.

Actually, maybe that hyper masculinity thing should have been telling.

So now, standing there and watching Billy getting utterly wrecked on all fours, moaning with every single thrust, Steve could only feel consuming jealousy and raging lust.

"I know the coach said to work on team bonding, but I don't think this is really what he meant," Steve said, attempting to go light.

Billy gasped and turned his head. The minute their eyes met, Billy bucked his hips and gave, face burning, eyes screwing shut and body shuttering. The image of Billy orgasming while looking into his deep, blue eyes will be the only thing Steve will be able to jerk off to for his next lifetime.

Alex had yelped when he heard his voice and, when Billy orgasmed, he was bucked clean off the bed and onto the floor. He got up then, completely naked, and rounded on Steve.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll end you Harrington, understand?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the fuck out of my room and put your skinny dick away, thanks."

Alex glared at him as he gathered his clothes. Billy was still on his bed, now rolled over onto his back, staring at Steve and breathing hard. Alex then turned his glare on Billy, huffed a short 'call me' and stormed out of the room.

Steve looked back at Billy when the door slammed shut and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So are you just going to lay there naked or are you gonna get dressed so we can talk?" Part of Steve really did not want Billy to change. He looked perfect like this, fucked out, naked, panting and all around gorgeous. Steve couldn't help the sharp heat in his stomach or the way his cock started to swell.

But he couldn't think like that right now. They actually needed to talk about this.

Once Billy realized that Steve was being serious, his faced closed off and he threw on a t shirt and basketball shorts. Steve sat down on his bed across from Billy's and they just stared at each other for a moment. Billy looked apprehensive but his face was tinted red.

"Soooo," Steve started. Billy just stared at the floor. At least he wasn't running, that had happened numerous times when they needed to have serious conversations. When it looked like Billy wouldn't budge, Steve tried again.

"Look, dude I'm sorry I barged in like that. That was kind of shitty," Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"But th- the thing you were doing in here. It, uh, it's cool. With me. I mean there's nothing wrong with you doing that. With, uh, guys."

Steve didn't know why he was suddenly tripping over his words. Maybe it was because actually talking about gay stuff out loud was something he never done before. Something he never really expected to be talking about any time soon, especially with his closest friend( read: object of affections).

When Steve looked back up, Billy was staring right at him, pearcing gaze looking for something in his face. He must have found whatever he was looking for because he slowly nodded and kept his face carefully blank.

Then he got up and walked out.

Steve was left sitting there, slightly dumbfounded. Billy wasn't technically running, he had even acknowledged Steve. He had though, just left Steve hanging in the middle of his rambling with very few answers.

Was Billy gay? Did he do this often? We're he and Alex a thing? Did he ever think about _Steve_?

That last one fucked with him a bit.

Most importantly, though, he was left in their dorm with a hard on.

Well, _fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a little worked up and Billy is absolutely no help.

And then nothing happened.

As quickly as the whole incident had occurred, it disappeared in the blink of an eye. Billy acted as if nothing was different. They still studied together, hung out, and goofed around. Billy said nothing and would smoothly shut him down any time he even implied something about that night.

So he left it alone.

Good. Fine, right?

Except not fine because that night haunted him almost aggressively.

During practice, AJ played almost exclusively against him, causing himself to be benched multiple times where from the sidelines. He was also glaring at Billy which almost gave Steve a little satisfaction from the crippling jealousy he seemed to have developed.

There was also the thing where Steve could not get off without thinking about that night. And he thought about that night literally every time he even smelled Billy( listen, Billy has a very distinct smell, ok! He's not _that_ creepy).

It really didn't help that Billy seemed to be trying to very under his skin more than normal.

Maybe it was wishful thinking but Billy was always finding ways to put his hands on Steve now. On his shoulder, his arms, his thigh, his waist. Most of the time it was just in passing or in a friendly gesture. Now, though, it seemed to be occurring tenfold and the touches _burned_.

It seemed like he needed a cold shower every ten minutes.

On top of that, Billy seemed to be taunting him at every turn. Every other sentence was an innuendo, his sharp eyes always seemed to be on him, and he made sure that his body was always on display. He says he just lost his towel but Steve hadn't really been paying attention to his words at the time.

So basically Steve was losing his mind and acting like an idiot, unsure of himself and stumbling every time he talked to Billy.

So, when it's one of those nights where Billy is out with a study group, Steve locks the door and turns down the lights. He slowly strips down and gets out his lube.

He wants to take his time and really work himself open, something he recently discovered he really likes.

He lays back on his bed and runs his hands down his body, eyes fluttering close and back arching as he brushes past a sensitive nipple.

His mind starts to wander, imagining, not for the first time, that it was Billy's hands on him and he shivered. He thought of Billy between his legs, naked and smirking, tongue running over his bottom lip. Steve let his legs falls open and continued to trail his fingers down lower and lower. He bypassed his weeping cock and slowly let one finger drag over his puckered hole. He pulled away and whimpered, quickly warming up lube on his fingers before letting them return to his ass.

Before long, Steve had two fingers inside him and was moaning rather uncontrollably, edging himself while imagining its Billy slowly teasing him. He imagines the filthy things he might whisper in his ear.

Then the door clicks open.

Of course, Steve doesn't hear it over the squelching of his lubed up ass and his own moans. A particularly good thrust catches his fingers against his prostate.

" _Billy_ "

He moans it long and deep, panting hard and out of control.

Then he hears a low groan and he freezes.

He slowly opens his eyes, fingers still up his ass, and his jaw drops open at the sight.

Billy is standing in the doorway of their room, a bit of a twist on the first incident, and is staring at him with a heavy, half-lidded gaze.

Oh, and his hand is palming his crotch.

Steve knows what that dick looks like under his clothes, _oh god_.

Neither of them speak. Steve is panting hard and can see Billy's chest rising and falling almost as quickly. Steve's still a little out of it, trying to figure out what's going on right now. Then he realizes two things.

He still has his fingers in his ass.

And he just moaned Billy's name.

_Fuck_.

Steve's cheeks flare dark red at those facts and proceeds to slowly and carefully remove his fingers. Before he can he can get too far, though, Billy speaks up.

"Don't."

When he says it, his voice is hoarse. It's low and deep and it surrounds Steve. He has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Oh god. Billy doesn't want him to stop? Fuck. Steve is still confused and so incredibly turned on.

Steve trembles as Billy carefully closes the door and stalks silently towards the bed. He leaves one hand palming himself in his jeans and lets the other one reach out towards Steve. When his warm hands make contact with Steve's wrist, Steve groans embarrassingly, unable to keep it down.

" _Steve_ ," Billy groans. He says his name like it's a prayer, his eyes raking over Steve's exposed body. Steve shivered at the tone.

_Oh my god. What's going on? Does Billy actually want him? Why the fuck does he never get any answers?_

Then Billy's hand is slowly drawing Steve's own fingers out of his body and moves a finger of his own at an agonizing pace down towards his hole. Steve can only whimper.

Billy lets the finger carefully trace around the puckered skin. Then he pauses. Steve opens his eyes, that he hadn't even realized he had shut, and was met with the dazzling blue of Billy's mixed with dark lust.

Steve's breath catches and he squirms at both the attention and being forced to be wait. Billy was definitely waiting for some form of verbal consent from him. Well, Steve wasn't just gonna leave the guy hanging.

"Billy, _ple_ -"

Steve woke up with a jolt.

He was panting and disoriented, taking a moment to figure out where he was. He was in his room, lying on his bed, and he-

_Oh my god he just had a wet dream about Billy Hargrove._

His roommate Billy Hargrove.

Steve wanted to die. He shifted slightly and, yep, his jeans were definitely soaked with his own cum. Great.

All he wanted was to jerk off like a normal teenage boy and, if the knocked over bottle of lube and his half unzipped pants were anything to go by, he fell asleep before he barely even started.

Fuck college, fuck his life, and _fuck_ Billy Hargrove.

Great. Now he was thinking about fucking Billy Hargrove.

Steve got up and banged his head against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my hand slipped. Guess I'll be writing more so stay tuned?????!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy go to a party.
> 
> Steve realizes he's a big pussy.

After the failed masturbation attempt, nothing really happens. The constant attention from Billy doesn't change but, for the most part, Billy and him are fine. Great, even.

The two of them share one class together. It's a 9am psych class and they always walk to it together, sit next to each other, and then go grab lunch at the dining hall. Today was no different. They walked in the direction of the hall, bumping shoulders and talking amicably. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw a blur barreling towards them and immediately went into a defensive position (countless demodog fights will do that to you).

It turned out to actually be small girl who Steve is pretty sure he shared an Econ class with and he relaxed -slightly. She came to an abrupt stop directly in front of himself and Billy. She brushed her hair out of her face and allowed what she probably thought was a seductive grin to cross her features, directing her full attention to Billy(because of-fucking-course).

"Hey there, Billy," she said, fluttering her eyelashes and making Steve want to either vomit or stab her.

"Hey, sweetheart," Billy responded, immediately putting on his usual panty- wetting grin. Steve didn't think he can roll his eyes any harder. The girl giggles.

"Me and my alpha beta theta girls wanted to invite you to a mixer we're throwing tomorrow," she said. Billy's grin widened. He loved being sought after. _Attention-whore_ , Steve thought ~~jealously~~ in irritation.

"Maybe I'll think about passing through," Billy said, sounding completely indifferent. He thought for a moment. Maybe he _could_  roll his eyes harder.

"Would I be able to bring my boy Steve?" He asked, nodding in Steve's direction. Steve tried to will his stomach to stop twisting in knots from both the thoughtfulness of Billy's question and calling him his boy. The girl looked like she had totally forgotten Steve was there.

"Oh. Uhhh sure I guess if he's friends with you, yeah," she had obviously been caught off guard for a second and her smile becomes slightly strained.

"Don't worry. Pretty boy over here may look stuffy but I promise he's more fun than he looks," he said, winking at the girl and glancing at Steve. Steve, meanwhile, was trying to stop the blush from getting too visible on his face. That nickname shouldn't effect him this much at this point in their friendship.

The sorority girl's smile grew again and she twirled her hair between her fingers. She said a quick and flirty bye to Billy without a glance at Steve and sauntered away.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Billy and he shrugged in response.

"Now you don't have to hide out in our room listening to wham! all day like a loser tomorrow," Billy taunted, grinning. Steve frowned, rolled his eyes(again), and started walking towards their class.

"Aww Harrington, don't be like that," Billy said, laughing as he jogged over and put his arm around his shoulders. Steve wasn't actually annoyed he was just trying not to be a jealous asshole at the moment. When Billy saw the expression on Steve's face, his smile dropped and he made them stop walking.

"Hey," he said rubbing the back of his neck(nervously? Billy never did nervous), "do you actually wanna go to the party with me? You don't have to if you don't want to. We can just hang out and do a movie night. If you want."

He wasn't meeting his eyes and he looked very uncertain. _Cute_ , Steve thought. He tried to stop the fluttering in his stomach. He clapped Billy on the shoulder and grinned, suddenly in a much better mood.

"Nah, dude, we should go! We haven't been out in a while, it'll be good for us," Billy's grin returns and he punches him in the arm.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Billy said. The two of them started walking again. They move in comfortable silence.

"Wham! isn't that bad."

"Whatever you say, dear."

********

They are at the mixer for barely ten minutes and Steve already regretted coming.

He must really have a thing for Billy if he readily agreed to come to this party. Steve _hated_ parties. He did this kind of thing a lot in high school but it had lost its appeal after losing his King title and generally having a better time hanging out with preteens.

He lost Billy the second they walked through the door and he could hear faint chanting coming from another room. He was either getting into a fight or a drinking contest. Both weren't surprising.

Steve walked through the sorority house, talking to people he had classes with and nursing a bottle of beer. It wasn't very exciting and Steve kind of just wanted to be curled up in his bed watching movies with Billy. Why hadn't he taken him up on that offer. He started getting a real headache from the extreme bass of the music that was being played and moved into a room that was quieter and had a lot fewer people. As he walked through the dorm frame, Steve tripped like the klutz he was and started falling in what felt like slow motion. Then two strong hands stopped him from face planting.

He looked up and leapt away. It was Alex. He looked a little bashful and a lot drunk. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the same sorority girl who had asked Billy to this mixer.

"Everybody go into the living room! We're playing chicken! It's mandatory!" She said with a pointed look at all the guys in the room.

Steve sighed. He actually didn't know what chicken was and, by the way she grinned, he wasn't really sure he wanted to find out. She didn't really leave any place to argue, though. He glanced at Alex who only shrugged. The two of them along with he rest of the room followed the girl to the living room. It was already full of the party guests who weren't passed out somewhere.

Steve looked around until he found Billy sitting on the floor surrounded by probably the entire sorority. He wanted to sit next to Billy but there was no room and he didn't want to seem clingy so he sat with Alex on the opposite side of the room.

Billy looked up as they started to sit. God he was beautiful. His cheeks were flushed pink from drinking and his exposed chest was glistening. He looked right in his element. Steve glanced over and saw Alex staring too, leaning a little into Steve's space so he can get a better view. Steve forced himself to stamp down the angry jealousy he was starting to feel. When he glanced back over at him, Billy was already staring at him, oblivious to the girls trying to get his attention. He smiled at him, open and genuine. Then his eyes darted between him and Alex and the smile morphed into an ugly glare. Both Alex and Steve shrunk in on themselves at that look. _What's that all about?_ , Steve thought.

"Alright lets get this thing started," sorority girl said. Everyone in the room quieted and listened as she gave direction.

"Ok! This game is super easy. We're gonna spin a bottle twice and the two people it lands on have to kiss! But here's the twist: whoever pulls away first loses! That person is chicken!"

Everyone starts murmuring. This sounded kinda stupid and pointless. What if two people who are attracted to each other start kissing? The game won't end then! He guessed that this was just a game for guys to see two girls make out and vice versa.

The first couple spins were pretty uneventful. One guy pulled away very gentleman-like so the girl wouldn't lose. Two rather unattractive dudes kissed for a fraction of a second. Two girls made a kind of disgusting show for the guys in the room. Other than that, they made their way through a good portion of the room without anything to eventful happening.

The next spin landed on Billy. The girls in the room squealed at an ungodly pitch. Steve didn't really know what to do with himself at that point, knowing he was probably about to be consumed by that pesky jealousy again. Billy was smirking at the whole room, knowing that he had everyone's attention.

The bottle was spun again. The whole room gasped. Steve glanced down and sucked in a huge breath.

It had landed on him. Him. He was going to have to kiss Billy. He's going to have to kiss Billy in front of a whole room of people. Oh god.

Steve slowly raised his eyes and almost fell back at the sight. Billy was staring at him directly, eyes dark and unreadable but so intense. A sorority girl squeaked.

"Oh my god, aren't they roommates? This is going to be so hot." Murmuring once again broke out in the room, mostly in agreement. Everyone was watching them in anticipation. Well he can't look like a pussy now. It's all or nothing.

Steve starts crawling towards Billy and stops directly in front of him. He kneels in front of Billy's crossed legs, heart just about beating out of his chest. He puts a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"This alright, man? We gotta please the crowd right?" He breathed, going for humor but knowing his nerves made him miss that by a long shot. Billy just stared at him. There's a beat where nothing happens. Steve opens his mouth to ask again if this is okay again but is muffled by Billy launching himself at Steve. Their mouths collide and Steve has to stop himself from moaning as his eyes slide shut. Fuck, if this isn't everything Steve has wanted. Billy licks into his mouth like a man on a mission, pressing himself further and further into Steve. Steve is barely keeping it together, hands moving to grip the collar of Billy's open shirt, just hanging on for the ride.

Billy's hands are on his jaw but move to his waist. Before he knows it, the two of them are horizontal, Billy straddling his lap and pressing even further into him if that were even possible. Steve comes out of a daze and starts to give as good as he gets. He tangles their tongues together and bites on Billy's lower lip. Billy makes soft growls of delight at that. Billy shifts and suddenly their lower halves are pressed together and oh, how embarrassing Steve is so hard right now and- oh _god_. Steve ground up a little and realized Billy was just as hard as he was. He moaned at both the realization and the friction between them. Billy presses back down against him almost desperately.

Then suddenly they are being pulled apart.

Suddenly, everything comes back to him. They're at a party. They're at a party full of people and they all just watched them make out. Oh fuck.

He and Billy were sitting across from each other panting hard. There was a guy behind each of them who he was guessing pulled them apart. The rest of the party was talking excitedly around them. The guy behind Steve, some frat dude, laughed at Steve's bewildered expression.

"You two were really going at it. Put on a real good show. We had to pull you two apart before one of the girls came on the spot," he kept laughing and Steve saw that there were a bunch of girls with extremely flushed faces and crossed legs. He glanced up at Billy who was just staring at him, expression still unreadable but chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I guess the two of you must be pretty good friends, right?" Frat dude asked, amused.

"Yeah. I guess we are," Steve whispered, eyes still trained on Billy. Steve was feeling incredibly overwhelmed. Everyone was staring at them.

Steve just made out with Billy. His roommate, his best friend, his... Billy was still staring at him. Fuck.

Steve abruptly stood and left the room like a big pussy. He could feel eyes on him but the only ones that counted were the ones that burned.

When he got outside he took three big steps, stopped, looked back at the house, and ran.

Like a big fucking pussy.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I'm prettiestofboys on tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy want each other. 
> 
> There isn't much else to say.

Except he only ran two steps before a strong hand gripped his arm and yanked him back.

Steve whipped around and came nose to nose with exactly what he was just running from. Billy was still breathing hard, chest rising and falling quickly. His eyes were still unreadable and Steve started panicking. _He going to kill me. He's going to kill me, kick me out of our room, beat my face in. He'll stop talking to me, stop being my friend._

For some reason, that last one twisted his stomach up the the most.

Steve anxiously tried looking away from the deep, unending pools of Billy's eyes and ended up looking down at his lips instead. His traitorous mind immediately recalled the heated kiss they shared only minutes before and a rush of air was seemingly punched right out if him.

"Steve," Billy whispered into the small space between them. Steve flinched at the sound of his voice and pulled back slightly. Billy let his grip on his arm tighten to keep him in place. Then he slowly trailed his hand down his arm until he reached his wrist, leaving a trail of electricity in its wake. Steve couldn't help the shiver that went through him.

"Don't run," Billy said, biting his lip, making Steve focus more on his lip and causing his eyes to glaze over a little bit. "Please."

The please caused Steve to snap his eyes up to meet Billy's. Now those unreadable pools were more open then he had ever seen them. There was something dark and hungry in them with a hint of softness and hesitation. Steve couldn't believe that those emotions were coming from Billy and we're focused on him. This time Steve opened his mouth to say something, anything. To ask about what just happened between them, what Billy was thinking, if they could do it again. And then-

"Steve! Billy!" The shouts were accompanied by the sound of car doors slamming shut.

The two of them jumped apart on instinct. Steve immediately missed the warmth of Billy's body close to his. Then he looked for the source of the shouts and was hit by a bunch of smaller bodies, causing him to stagger.

Dustin, Lucas, Mike and, El were all there, smiling up at him with big grins. Steve stood there, stunned. He glanced over at Billy, who was already looking over at him(and Steve dutifully ignored the way his heart pounded at that), looking equally as stunned with an armful of Max.

The five of them stepped back and and looked at the two of them. Their bright smiles started to diminish when they saw that Steve and Billy were just looking at them blankly.

"Uh, guys?" Lucas was the first to speak. The kids all looked at each other when they still didn't react.

"Surprise?" Dustin tried next. Steve glanced back over at Billy again, still dazed from their interaction and confused by what the kids were doing there. Steve suddenly recalled how Billy made such at turn around with them after the two of them started becoming friends. Billy had explained to him why he had been so angry that night at the Byers house, how it really had nothing to do with any of them, how he wanted to be a better person(how he drunkenly confessed to him one night in their dorm that Steve made him want to be a better person).

He remembered how Billy apologized to each of the kids, especially to Lucas and how the two of them have become kind of friends and both made fun of Max in a loving way. Billy started being a better brother to Max. She visited them all the time and he really spoiled her. He had even become close with El who he knew really nothing about but was inexplicably drawn towards because of their own trauma.

Thinking of all that tore Steve out of whatever trance he was in and a huge smile spread across his face despite his nerves still jumping like a live wire.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. He could feel Billy turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"We came for a surprise visit!" Dustin cheered, smile returning.

"Car," El said, pointing at the Camaro which they could see parked on the side of the street.

"Yeah," Mike started, "we were driving towards your dorm but we passed the Camaro on the street. Then we saw the two of you talking in the yard and had to come say hi!"

"Did you shitheads drive here?" Billy asked, finally speaking, deep voice making Steve shiver.

"Duh," Max said, eyebrow raised at her brother, "you taught me how to drive and I'm getting pretty good."

Max seemed so proud of herself that Steve decided not to get mad about the fact that none of them have licenses. Steve looked at Billy again. He was grinning fondly at Max and caused something to flutter in his chest.

"Right," Steve said, clearing his throat and turning back to the kids, "not that I'm not happy to see you guys but do your parents know your here? And where are you guys going to spend the night? It's getting pretty late." God, he sounded like such a mom.

"God, you sound like such a mom, Steve," Dustin groaned. Steve looked at Billy, exasperated. Billy turned that fond grin on him and he felt warm all over.

"He's not wrong, Harrington." Steve just rolled his eyes and waited for the kids to explain themselves.

"Hopper set the whole thing up. We wanted to visit you guys and it's Spring break for us right now. He told the other parents he was coming with us so they would let us go. Then we convinced him that we would be fine by ourselves and here we are! Hopper even got us hotel rooms at a place only a block from campus!" Dustin rambled excitedly.

"Well, its good to see you kids but I'm sure you've had a long drive. We'll drive with you to the hotel and we can do stuff in the morning," Steve said. The kids groaned but trudged over and piled into their car. Billy and Steve got into the Camaro and started following them.

The surprise of the kids had distracted Steve from what had happened at the mixer. Everything came flooding back now that it was just the two of them sitting close. Billy was oddly silent. Normally he would be screaming along to music or poking fun at something Steve was wearing. It got very uncomfortable very quickly.

At some point during the drive, a car had pulled onto the road in between the kids and Billy. Billy actually let the guy come in front of him which was weird because Billy normally drives like a maniac and would never willingly let anyone get ahead of him. _Maybe he was just driving nicer because the kids are here_ , Steve thought. Even though he knew that Billy usually didn't really care.

They come to a stop at a red light and Steve is finally working up the courage to say something, when a hand comes in contact with his neck and another shoots out to twist into the front of his shirt. Steve flinches back in surprise but is then dragged into a searing kiss. Billy licked cleanly into his mouth like he owned it, like he's already committed it to memory. Steve has barely enough time to recover from the shock, close his eyes, and moan in enjoyment before Billy is pulling back.

Billy turned back to the road and Steve can see the glow of the green light on his pretty face as he stared at him in an utter daze.

"You don't know how much I want you," Billy growled. Steve opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, unable to form a coherent thought. His heart was beating triple time and he knew he was panting again. _Hewantsmehewantsmehewantsme_ was the only thing he could think of.

Suddenly Billy put the car in park and he looked back over at Steve. He looked nervous for a fraction of a second before he saw the rapid hunger in Steve's face. Billy licked his lips and Steve followed the movement with his eyes. Steve opened his mouth to finally say something when-

"Come on guys!"

It was Dustin. His voice was muffled by the window he was banging on. Apparently they had gotten to the hotel while Steve was still having an internal crisis. Steve and Billy gave each other one more heated look before climbing out and following the kids into the lobby.

The two of them walked in shoulder to shoulder and their fingers kept grazing each other, causing heat to rocket through Steve's entire body. As the kids were talking animatedly with the lady at the front desk, Billy and Steve sneak small glances at each other. After Billy pointedly looks around the mostly deserted lobby, he puts a a hand gently on Steve's lower back. Then he slowly drags the hand down to cup Steve's ass. Then he gives it a rough squeeze before quickly pulling away.

Steve would like to say he didn't squeak like a school girl but that would be a lie. He felt all of his blood rushing to both his face and cock. God, did he want to just push Billy up against something and have his way with him. He doesn't really know what's going on in Billy's head but he's lit a fire under Steve and he wants him more than ever.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Billy smirking at him. Steve could feel his eye twitch.

_Ok_ , Steve thought, _you wanna play, tough guy?_

_Let's play._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really going with the flow on this but I'm liking where it's going. Thanks for reading so far!


	5. Chapter 5

After finally getting the kids to say goodnight, Billy and Steve rushed out of the hotel and into the Camaro. Well, at least Billy did.

They had been there far too long, but the kids had a million questions and, without parental supervision, they refused to even think about going to sleep. Steve had gotten increasingly agitated as the night continued on. His leg had bounced up and down almost erratically as he and Billy sat with the kids in their room. Steve was actually buzzing with anticipation. He could feel the heat of Billy's body next to him and the utter want Steve was feeling was starting to make him lose his mind.

He honest to god remembers none of what Dustin was animatedly trying to tell him or what Max was trying to explain to Billy. All he could think about was getting out of there and on his roommate as fast as possible.

After half listening and giving less than attentive responses, Steve was grabbing Billy by the wrist and practically running out of the hotel room with a hasty goodbye.

Steve might have felt that he was acting embarrassingly desperate, but, by the way Billy had been staring at him the whole time, not even looking in any of the kids' directions, dark lust directed only at him, he doesn't think he's alone here.

They had gotten into the elevator to go down to the lobby and Steve's heart was practically beating out of his chest. The two of them were alone in an enclosed space, just staring at each other. Steve was feeling increasingly off balance because of Billy and decided now was the time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Steve smirked at Billy who faltered for a second and raised an eyebrow. God, that shouldn't have been as sexy as it was. Steve reached behind him and hit the emergency stop button.

Billy jolted as the elevator did the same, his eyes wide and unfocused. The smirk only grew wider on Steve's face, confident that Billy wanted this just as much as he did. He slowly started stalking towards Billy, each step startling the other boy backward. It sent a thrill through Steve that Billy was playing the prey even though he knew he could overpower Steve with a single look.

Billy let out a punched out sounding groan when his back hits the wall of the elevator and his eyes fall half-lidded. Steve lets his face get very close to his, putting his forearms on either side of Billy's head. He chuckles as Billy instinctively leans forward for a kiss but leans back a fraction denying him the satisfaction. Billy lets out an extremely frustrated moan and lets his head fall forward onto Steve's shoulder.

Steve brought one hand down to play with Billy's hair for a moment and he could practically feel him purring. His other hand discreetly trailed down Billy's body before dragging his fingertips along the straining bulge in his pants. Steve could feel the sharp inhale and shuddered exhale against his shoulder. Steve massages the bulge semi roughly. Billy was straight up panting against him now. He started to grind in time with Steve's hand and Steve really wanted to see Billy's face. He quickly yanked at Billy's hair and drank in the sight. Billy looked completely wrecked, face flushed, eyes blown wide, chest heaving. It reminded Steve of their first kiss only hours before. Then their second in the car.

_You don't know how long I've wanted you_

It was Steve's turn to shiver. He was suddenly recalling the time in their dorm with Alex, imagining himself in his place and realizing he could actually have that. He wanted that so bad. So he dove in, pressing, sucking, and biting at Billy's neck. He reveled in the groans and whines he was eliciting. He kissed his neck starting at the base, moving up the length of his throat. He kissed his neck his cheek and then the corner of his mouth. As soon as he did that he could feel Billy tense and he knew that in a moment, Billy would probably growl and take control back.

So instead Steve backs up swiftly, turns on his heel, and starts the elevator back up again.

He resolutely stares straight at the door even as he feels Billy moves to press against his back, warm breath scalding on the back of his neck. Steve had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He could feel Billy practically hyperventilating against him. He was growling with each and every breath. I did that, Steve thought. Then Billy was reaching around to splay a palm against Steve's stomach. The hand slowly moved down as he pressed his lip to the back of his neck.

And then the elevator doors open. They move away from each other just in time as the doors slide away to reveal the lobby and the few people awaiting the elevator. The two of them walk into the lobby. Steve starts walking towards the main doors but he realizes that he's alone. He turns and Billy is just standing in the middle of the lobby, face once again unreadable but Steve still feels heat low in his stomach when their eyes lock. He seems to be lost in thought and his tongue does that thing that makes his dick hard in under three seconds.

"Billy?" Steve knows he sounds wrecked and desperate but he doesn't care.

And then Billy walks purposefully towards him and grabs him by the waist. Then he's being lifted up and over Billy's shoulder. Steve lets out a yelp in surprise and then Billy is basically running out to the car. Billy yanks open the backseat of the car door and throws Steve in. Steve is dazed and kind of excited that they are going to do something in the backseat of such a sexy car. Billy's car.

But then Billy's slamming the door back closed and is running around the car to the driver's seat. He starts the engine and screams out of the parking lot, causing Steve to have to grab onto the door handle. Steve still can't find any words and meets Billy's eyes in the mirror. He seems to understand Steve's confusion.

"If you sit up here with me I'm gonna end up wrapping the car around a tree," Billy said. It was the first time he spoke in a while and his voice was rougher and deeper than Steve had ever heard. He couldn't help the loud moan he let out. He could see Billy clench both his jaw and his hands around the steering wheel.

Steve was feeling hot and overwhelmed about the unspoken promise of what would happen when they got back to their dorm. His cock was rubbing uncomfortably against his jeans. So he started unzipping his pants.

If Billy thought putting him in the back was gonna stop him then he had another thing coming. High on the idea of riling Billy up further, he pulled his cock out and started slow strokes. The roar of the engine covered the sound of his hand. He made eye contact again with Billy in the mirror and let out a guttural moan, wishing it was his big, callused hands. Billy's brows furrowed and he turned his head to look back.

"Billy," Steve moaned as soon as he knew he was caught.

Billy's head whipped back to the road fast. He struggled to turn up whatever Metallica song was playing so he really didn't have to hear Steve.

Steve had Billy right where he wanted him.

He continued to stroke his cock, playing with the tip, moaning like a whore in the backseat. Even if Billy wouldn't look at him or couldn't hear him, he could tell Billy was just as out of his mind as he was.

In his lust-addled state, Steve leaned up toward the back of Billy's seat. He wanted attention so he was going to get it. Slowly, he reached up and lightly tangled his fingers in the back of Billy's hair.

And then he _yanked_.

Billy jerked and moaned almost over the music. Suddenly, Billy was pulling the car over. 

"Wha-" Steve started. 

Billy yanked the keys violently out of the car and jumped out of the car. Steve would be afraid if he hadn't seen the blatant  _hunger_ in Billy's eyes. Billy yanked the door open and leaned into the car, not yet getting all the way in. 

Billy put a hand on Steve's throat and dragged him close, sharing breath. Steve tried to lean forward to close the gap but Billy squeezed his throat lightly to keep him at bay. Steve groaned loudly, not realizing that being manhandled in this way would make him this painfully hard. His dick was bobbing obnoxiously outside of his pants.

" _Pretty boy_ ," Billy whispers the nickname like a purr into his ear. Steve gulped, squirming excitedly from his spot in the back seat. 

"I think I'm gonna have to teach you some patience."

And then Billy fell to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Hope ya'll enjoy some more teasing ;)


End file.
